Simon Blackquill at the Anything Agency
by terrans
Summary: Blackquill wants to work in peace, but there's a lot of people visiting the Agency today.


**Disclaimer: **I wrote most of this story before playing the second and third games of the trilogy and Dual Destinies. So OOC Blackquill and Phoenix, kind of, as well as a few inconsistent details. Takes place after DD.

* * *

_10:32 AM  
Wright Anything Agency_

* * *

Simon Blackquill was by himself. He had requested that; so no Klavier Gavins or Franziska von Karmas could disturb his research, as they always did. He didn't want any more faint memories of striking whips in his mind.  
He had asked around. Athena Cykes had been the one to suggest- "Hey, how about the WAA? Wright Anything Agency! It's nice and comfortable, and I swear we don't have _any_ crazy prosecutors here, at _all_! I'm sure Mr Wright wouldn't mind."

He had accepted her offer, but now, was thinking back. Maybe- _maybe,_ it would have been better to stay at the Prosecution's office. There was no way he could work in this mess.  
Aside from the usual untidiness- books sprawled out, teapots _everywhere_\- Simon couldn't even see an inch of the room that wasn't covered in dust. The windows were barely visible, and they seemed more like a _light brown_ board rather than a transparent panel.  
Simon had carried his bag with him, but it didn't seem like there was anywhere to put it, but maybe he could move this thing- what _were_ those_? _Light blue, with multiple hot pin hearts on top? _Panties?_ He quickly threw the pair out of his hands. It landed on top of a wilting plant, labeled '_Charley'_ in big black letters, followed by '_The only one who understands me_'. Simon looked at the plant, then at the label. It didn't look very understanding. Kind of, d_ead_, actually.

_Nevermind that. I should get to work._ He found a space on the glass table- a space that didn't have law magazines, luckily- and set down his laptop. There was a loud _clunk_ and a cloud of dust rose. _How. _The prosecutor coughed as he turned on the machine, which glowed against the darkness of the room. Wonderful. He pulled out a few files, and lay them out on the magazines. Time to begin.

Only thirty minutes later, he was bored. He should have been focusing on work, but it was just some paperwork, meant to fill in the time until he got some actual cases. Which would hopefully happen soon.  
Simon stretched as he got off the red couch. He knocked quite a few things over with his hair. Those magazines, the teapots, a rice cooker (which had no rice inside), his own files, why, his hair pretty much worked as a duster. Big and fluffy, and an absolute pain to take care of. Like Taka- wait, no, not like Taka at _all!_ Simon quietly hit his head which a fist. How could he ever compare his unruly hair to _Taka?_ The prosecutor made a note to apologize to the bird once he got home.

* * *

_10:48 AM  
Wright Anything Agency_

* * *

A couple of minutes passed, and he found himself near Charley, looking closely at the plant. It was a Slender Palm Lily, _Cordyline Stricta_, as the nameplate nearby said.  
It would be the perfect place for Taka to make a nest.  
Subconsciously, he slowly inched towards the lily. Slowly-

"HOLD IT!"

Simon swung around to face the owner of the agency, the one and only, Phoenix Wright. The defense attorney didn't seem mad that Simon was touching the plant; he didn't even look annoyed. Instead, the man in blue- literally, covered with a blue sweater and blue jeans- looked proud. Wright Anything Agency sure was weird.

"Blackquill!" Phoenix grinned. "I see you've taken a liking to Charley." Blackquill stepped away.  
"Wright-dono," he replied, standing up, and bowing over. "I wasn't aware that you'd be coming in today. Nevertheless, good morning."  
Phoenix strode over to Blackquill, being careful not to brush by his hair. The prideful look on his face had been replaced with confusion.  
"Good morning to you, too, but- huh? Wha- why are you here, Blackquill? Shouldn't you be in the prosecutor's branch?"

He coughed and pointed at the files he had put on the table. "Cykes-dono had suggested that I stayed at the Wright Anything Agency for today. She said that there would be some peace here."  
Phoenix walked over to the files, and examined the shiny red computer, which seemed to catch his eye. "Woah. How much this cost?" He paused for a second. "...Damn. I wasn't going to say that out loud."  
"About six-hundred USD, Wright-dono. I bought it after getting a guilty verdict on... _quite_ a few people. Needless to say, it was easy. Taka is useful in court."  
Phoenix started sweating as he thought about the price, and about the ferocious hawk that Blackquill kept. "I-I see. Well, anyway-" He glanced back at Simon. "-Isn't there enough peace and quiet in the prosecutor's branch? I thought that Edgeworth made sure everyone was always concentrated."  
Simon scoffed. "Hardly," he turned towards Phoenix with a look of annoyance. "Payne-dono, or should I say, _Pain_-dono is always asking me to listen to him review his notes. Of course, I always just send Taka over him instead." The defense attorney looked at him in shock. "...Not to worry, Wright-dono. Taka only takes the toupee, and makes a nice nest of it."  
"But Payne- the younger one- doesn't wear a toupee!"  
He blinked twice, before returning a scowl. "...Oh? I was unaware of that. I will have to send an apology to him later. Perhaps in the form of Taka visiting."

Phoenix looked dumbfounded at Simon's warped sense of humour. He cleared his throat, and tried to steer away from the topic of Gaspen Payne.  
"So anyway. I-I'm sure Pain, I mean Payne, isn't that annoying."  
"Oh, he's just, as you would say, the tip of the iceberg."  
"Huh?"  
"What I mean to say, Wright-dono, is that there are many other annoyances in the office. Such as Gavin-dono." he sighed. "Oh, how I wish we had sound-proof walls. I don't need to hear him singing every hour."  
"G-Gee... At least he has a nice voice...?"  
"...I suppose so. But then, there's also the constant playing of the guitar and the piano, even." Phoenix looked hopeful at the mention of a piano. "No, he wasn't very good at it. He can't even play the Steel Samurai theme song."  
"The Steel Samurai theme song? Hey, I have that as my ringtone! But wait- you can't expect a guy who's a guitar major to know how to play a song like _that_."  
_Tsk._ "Is that so?" He glanced at the black piano next to Charley. It was covered in magic items, but-

"You want _me_ to play it?"  
"I never suggested anything of the sort, Wright-dono. I was merely suggesting that you, perhaps, could hear me play."  
Phoenix looked stunned. _Blackquill could play the piano?_ Not only that, he was suggesting that he knew how to play a guitar, too.  
"Well, Wright-dono?"  
"S-Sure... Go for it."

The prosecutor stood up, and cleared himself of the dust, which flew towards Phoenix. _Cough cough._  
He was in front of the piano, now. Swiftly clearing the top of Trucy's panties- he wasn't even going to question why she had more- Simon began to play, tapping at the white keys in quick movement. Phoenix looked in amazement.

* * *

_11:02 AM  
Wright Anything Agency_

* * *

"Woah."

Simon Blackquill turned back, and bowed. Phoenix began clapping with amazement. And Trucy- hey, where did she come from?- was yelling in delight.

"Mr Blackquill! I had no idea that you could play the piano. That was amazing!"  
He had not expected for this young lady to arrive. He uttered a 'thank you' and discreetly tried to put all of her magic panties back onto the piano. They were no longer where he had thrown them, which was on top of Charley, but instead, he could feel something in his hair-

"Heh! Look inside your fluffy fluffy hair!"  
_Fluffy fluffy hair?_ Phoenix just grinned when Simon had looked at him. So all he could do, was look inside his hair. Which was awkward, with two people staring at him.  
_Poof._ He reached into the black mess, and grabbed something. It was- it was a pair of magic panties. Panties, panties... wait, why where there panties in his hair? Why were there _now_ panties in his hands? He quickly threw the pair across the room. It landed straight against Phoenix's face.

Simon stared at the man. "...Apologies, Wright-dono. I was rather surprised at the sudden shock of a young lady's undergarments being in my hair."  
Phoenix did not look very amused under the the panties. "...I'd say you were surprised, alright."

Trucy jumped up and grabbed her bloomers. She counted to three, and pulled out a bird. She had pulled out Taka- _how did she get Taka and how did she tame him?!_ The bird merely squawked in the girl's hands, and the girl herself was practicing a cute wink. Simon felt utterly distressed, though he didn't show it on his face.  
"Taka." he called. Trucy let go of the hawk, which flew to his master. He patted it, and it nudged him. Soon, he had sat down on the floor. Soon, he had given some papers to Taka, Soon, Taka had made a nest in Charley.

Phoenix and Trucy looked at each other before looking back at Simon and his friend.  
"Trucy," he began. "How did you manage to get Taka?"  
"It was easy." She marveled at the usually stoic prosecutor, who was now whistling to the bird. _With_ the bird. "All I had to do was use my magic!"  
Phoenix didn't bother asking _how_ her magic managed to get a bird out of jail. "A-Anyway, I think we should stop bothering Blackquill, now. He kind of did come here to work without interruption." Phoenix lowered his voice to a whisper. "And I think- that by bringing Taka here, you've distracted him... Especially since we own a Charley, I mean _the_ Charley, too. Look at how well Taka is settling into our lily!"  
"Aw," she whimpered. "Mr Blackquill is fun to have around. Plus, if we leave now, we won't know when _he_ leaves, and then my magic panties will be stuck in his hair. Forever!"  
"...You put more than one pair in his hair? Trucy, can't you just... 'magic' them away?"  
"That's not how it works, daddy! See, I need to do this, and then I need to do that, and then- oh, I'm giving away my secrets! Sorry, no one can know them, not even you!"  
"But, you didn't even reveal any secrets..."  
"Never mind. You'll find out another day!" she beamed. Trucy and Phoenix ate some manju buns as they continued to watch Simon play with the hawk.

"...Is he usually like this, daddy?"

* * *

_11:21 AM  
Wright Anything Agency_

* * *

Simon heard the door behind him close. Just minutes before, Wright had said something about leaving, and something about even more magic panties in his hair. He ruffled his hair, and grabbed three more pairs. Sighing, the prosecutor just placed them on the piano, in mild, mild annoyance, and a bit of disgust. Taka had fallen asleep in his new nest of old files- hopefully they weren't important- and so Simon could no longer talk to his pet.

He sat back down at the red couch, back to the paperwork. Whooooooop, as the chief prosecutor might have said. Except the chief said that when he was happy. Simon was not. Simon was almost never happy. Half an hour passed.

_Ring-ring-ring-_

The phone was ringing.

_Ring-ring-ring-_

It didn't stop.

_Ring-ring-ring-_

Simon huffed and walked over to the desk. He picked up the phone, and was planning to shut it down again, when-  
"NICK!"  
He didn't respond for a second. Then he hung up. The phone started ringing again.  
"Nick! Nick, can you HEAR me?"

He groaned. "...Who is this?"  
The person on the other side quickly responded. "H-Huh? You don't _sound_ like Nick? ...Are you that Apollo kid?"  
He quickly responded with a sarcastic voice. "No, I am not that 'Apollo kid'."  
"Then who are you? Athena Cykes? Or Trucy Wright?"  
There was a mental image of himself dressed as Athena in his mind. He punched himself after cringing. "...My name is Simon Blackquill. And you are?"  
"B-Blackquill?! I've heard of you! The ferocious prosecutor, who lashes out in court with death threats and birds...!" The person at the other side sounded worried, as if she thought that Simon was some evil mastermind. Which he was, in a way. Didn't need to tell her that.  
"Yes, that's... me. But, pray tell, who _are_ you?"  
There was a break; as though the other didn't want to say.

"...My name is M."

"M?" He curiously replied.  
"...Well, that's only my first initial, but- you won't get my full name! You won't know that I was Nick's best friend, first assistant, and a spiritual medium!"  
Simon walked over to a photograph while still holding onto the phone. The picture was an image of Phoenix and a younger lady, with black hair and odd clothing. A piece of paper next to it was signed: _Maya Fey- my best friend, first assistant, and a spiritual medium! ...in training._

"Maya Fey, correct?" Simon curtly spoke the words, and the other person yelped.  
"H-How did you know?! A-Are you... another spiritual master?"  
_Ha._ "Not at all. I simply, er, recognized your voice at that of the What'sitwhat'sit spiritual medium."  
"What'sitwhat'sit? You mean Kurain Village?"  
"...Indeed. That is so."  
"Woah, Mr Blackquill, you're _amazing_!" Just a minute before, she had been worried. But now, she was _praising_ the lawyer. "Anyway," she continued. "Is Nick here?"  
"Wright-dono? He left around-" he glanced at the clock. "-thirty minutes ago. My apologies, I was unaware that you had been seeking him."  
"No, no worries. I can talk to him tomorrow. After all, he's going to treat me to at least _five_ bowls of noodles!" He could almost hear Maya drooling over the phone.

"...Ah!"

"Ah?"

"Mr Blackquill, what _are_ you doing at Nick's office? I thought you were a prosecutor. They don't always go over to their courtroom rival's workplaces, do they?"  
"That I am. I am simply working in Wright-dono's place for the day. There were a few problems, and I thought that going here would be the best way to _exterminate_ them." After all, ignoring is the best way to stop bullying. Though nobody was bullying him.  
There was a voice of mild concern and then an- "I-I see...?" She didn't really understand it at all. "Well," she paused. "It's been a pleasure talking to you, Mr Blackquill! Could you tell Nick that I'll be calling in tomorrow, if he comes back?"  
"I shall do so, Fey-dono."  
"O-Oh, there's no need for a name that formal. Maya will do just fine."  
Simon cleared his throat. "...It's a hard habit to break." Not to mention, it would make his whole 'psychological game' less effective. Probably.  
"Well, if it suits you, then- I'll be going now. Goodbye, and, ah, remember to send Charley my love!" She hung up before Simon could speak.

Simon looked at Charley. How was he supposed to give this thing her _love?_ The normal thing to do would be to kiss it, but-

* * *

_11:57 AM  
Wright Anything Agency_

* * *

What kind of person would '_normally_' kiss a plant?! Who would do that- this plant was almost dead, for god's sake! Simon didn't have to send the lily love, anyway; it wasn't like he was obligated to do whatever Maya said. Regardless, he sat down next to Charley, and whistled to Taka, who somehow understood. Taka then pecked the plant (a peck counted as a 'kiss', didn't it?) and went back to sleep. A tiny crumpled mark was left on the plant.  
_There's your love, Fey. There's your love._

Simon stretched as he stood up again. _I should really get back to work now._ He turned around and was met face to face with- oh, _god_, why did he have to be face to face with _Larry Butz_? The infamous Butz, Larry Butz, 'if something smells, it's sure to be the Butz', _that_ Larry Butz; the obnoxious man he had met at a festival one time. They didn't exactly hit off.

"Hey!" Larry yelled. "It-It's _you!_" He pointed directly at Simon, who sighed.  
"Yes, it is me. Good afternoon, Butz-dono."  
The brown haired man huffed. "T-There you go again-" he hopped back behind the safety of Charley. "With your scary sense of politeness!"  
As Larry shouted, Simon noticed that Taka had awoken. He signaled at the bird, a slight whistle, and the hawk flew over to his shoulder. Larry yelped as the bird arose from Charley.

"I don't believe you've been introduced to Taka, yet." he showed off the bird's magnificent brown feathers, which shined in the, well, it didn't shine at all, because of the lack of lighting. "He's my pet hawk- a very fine species, as you can tell." He went to sit down at the table again, wanting to ignore Larry.  
Larry saw this as a challenge. "Y-You wanna fight?!"  
"...How so?"  
"U-Uh..." The words _Wait no he wasn't supposed to accept! _was written all over the Butz' face. "H-How about... in a talent competition! Yeah, that's it!"  
"Talent, you say? Intriguing. So, was this a challenge to me-" The hawk glared at Larry. "Or to Taka?"

"Huh? Well, if you're giving me the option..." Larry sat down, across from Simon, and gave a thumb's up sign. "Then I'll pick your bird! There's no way he could be better than me in terms of pure talent!"  
_Heh._ "I think you'll find it dangerous to underestimate _my_ hawk, Butz-dono."  
"Humph! The contest starts in twenty minutes, and I'm calling in my girlfriend to judge!"  
"...Don't you think she'll be biased? I don't think I could stand a chance when it's someone as close to _you_ judging." He imitated a dramatic voice. It didn't matter _who_ the judge was. This was but a petty contest, after all.  
Larry's eyes fired up. "My girlfriend isn't biased! At. All!"

"Well, pick whoever you want. I'll be working for the next half hour, so please, do not disturb me."  
"I don't need to disturb you when I'm working on my _own_ thing!"  
A dark look radiated from Blackquill's eyes. Larry instantly stopped talking, and headed over to the next room to excitedly call his girlfriend.

"...He's being too loud. Taka- if you don't mind- please shut him up." The hawk flew into the other room, and Larry screamed. The line went dead- Larry _looked_ dead.

"...Much better." Simon continued his paperwork.

* * *

_12:27 PM  
Wright Anything Agency_

* * *

He could hear Larry making something in the other room. There was a crash, followed by a "Duuuude!" and an angry mutter as Larry cleaned up the mess. Blackquill smiled slyly, and looked at the clock. "Time's up, Butz-dono."  
Larry poked his head out with a whimper. "But my lady hasn't even agreed to judge yet!" he cried. "I can't win this- I mean, we can't have a competition without a judge!"  
He flicked the feather in his mouth. "Then, shall we call the 'competition' off? It wouldn't have been much of one, anyway."  
"No way!" he shrieked, hopping into the main room. Then, Larry smirked, an idea in mind. "...I've got it. How about I call this girl I know...?"  
_Hmph._ "Wasn't that your plan in the first place, Butz-dono?"  
"Uhh. Well, _this_ girl wouldn't exactly be biased towards me... And she's in the country today."  
"Hmm."  
Larry suddenly jumped. "Hey, are you listening!? I'll call the girl!"  
"Go for it, Butz-dono. I have no objections."

Larry glided over to the WAA phone, which had recently been upgraded to a cordless one. He flipped through an address book: S, T, V... VO... VON KARMA. FRANZISKA VON KARMA. He dialed the number.

_Beep beep beep. Beep beep beep. Beep beep beep. Ring ring ring!_

"What is it!? Phoenix Wright, why are you disturbing me, you fool!"

Harsh. Simon found himself wincing at the unfamiliar voice.  
Larry quickly replied, himself, cowering. Why did the guy call her number?  
"Franzy-!"

"Excuse me...? Is this not Mr Wright?"  
"No, it's me! Larry! Remember?"  
"...Oh." Simon could tell by the tone of her voice that she was repeating a bad memory. "Well, what do you want?"  
"Yeesh! No need to be so harsh, dude!"  
"Do _not_ call me 'dude', fool!" The sound of a whip cracking could be heard.  
"You're... You're not the boss of me!"  
_Crack crack. _"Would you like me to come over to wherever you are, and use my whip?"  
"...Actually, yeah!"  
Franziska sounded mortified on the other end. _Was that fool, actually a-_

Blackquill was enjoying their conversation. It was entertaining. Taka cawed next to him, eating some birdseed that Trucy had supplied with him.

"No, dude, it's not what you're thinking! I don't enjoy being whipped, that's... that's gross!"  
"Hmph. I don't see why you called me."  
"Wait, but- can you come over to Nick's office?"  
Franziska stopped. "Phoenix Wright's workplace? What business would I have there?"  
"Uh, well." Larry glanced at Simon, who scowled back. Wasn't he acting polite just minutes before? "Well... there's a _decent_ looking guy here-"  
"My brother!?" she spoke quickly, not allowing Larry to respond. "I shall be at Wright's office immediately!" She hung up the phone and left Larry with a series of _beep beep beeps_.

There was an awkward silence. Franziska burst into the room.

"Little brother!" She looked around, hopeful to see the red-clad prosecutor. She was met with the blank stare of a convict and the worried face of a... fool.

"Dude, hate to break it to you... but ol' Edgey isn't here."

"Actually," Simon looked down at the laptop's screen. "I had received a message from Edgeworth-dono. He said that he would be leaving the office for the rest of the day, as he had completed all of his work. Edgeworth-dono may very well be coming here." Taka squawked at Franziska. "Shh, my feathered friend." He raised a hand at Franziska, who twitched at the notion. "Good afternoon, Von Karma-dono."

"...Hmph. Good day to you as well, Simon Blackquill." She got straight to the point: "Why do you suspect that my brother may be coming here, of all places? As well," she muttered "Why did I believe that he'd be here at all?"  
The hazel feather seemed to distract her. Good. He slyly grinned. "Have you not heard of his and Wright-dono's... relationship?"

The female prosecutor's eyes were very wide.

* * *

_12:56 PM  
Wright Anything Agency_

* * *

"Fool!" she yelled, cracking her whip across the room. Larry, for once, hid behind the safety of Simon.  
"Are you saying that my little brother and that _fool_ are in a ...relationship!?" Franziska looked appalled as she spoke the dreaded word.  
"No, I was merely suggesting tha-"  
He was cut short. The feather fell out of his mouth, _that_ was how shocked he was that someone else had stopped him from speaking. "Suggestions? Are they not the same thing as _saying so_?"  
"Of course not-"  
"Hmph!" she placed her hands on her hips, sternly focusing on Blackquill. "Your name is Simon, is it not?"  
"Yes, however-"  
"From now on, you shall be referred to as fool, fool!"

She stormed out of the office, as quickly as she had come.

"Wow, dude." Larry peeked up from behind Blackquill. "Your hair really saved me from that lashing!" Simon ignored him.  
"But really... Nick and Edgey in a relationship!? I don't know where you get these ideas, dude."  
He coughed. "It was not a thing that I had conjured, Butz-dono." A feather had reappeared in his mouth. Taka didn't seem to be missing one, at least.  
"Then-"  
"We do not speak of matters which do not concern us." He turned around to mark the man. "Do you understand...?"  
Larry's face was full of distraught, and he slowly stuttered: "Y-Yes, sir, I mean ma'am-" A growl from Taka. "-I mean sir! Sir!"  
"Very well. Now, if you please, leave this office. I have work to do."

Larry thought about the competition. Then he thought about the glare of Blackquill. Then he quickly left, even without a 'see ya, dude'. Simon breathed a sigh of relief. Then the door burst open once more. Now there were three people; a natural looking Edgeworth, a happy Franziska, and a tense Larry, stuck between the two. Simon sighed. Again, but this time, a sigh of intense _what did I do to deserve this_.

"Good day again, Von Karma-dono, Butz-dono. And good day anew, Edgeworth-dono." The responses were the same as before; a twitch and a huff. Only Edgeworth bothered to reply, though he certainly didn't put any effort into the simple 'good day'. Franziska and Edgeworth both sat down, facing the prosecutor and the bird. Larry gazed at the window, which was still covered in dust.  
Complete silence, aside from the tapping of the keyboard and a click from the mouse.  
Both of the Von Karma prosecutors seemed like they wanted to speak. Franziska would have been quick to disturb Blackquill's 'concentration', if it weren't for her brother. She nudged the chief prosecutor. He ignored it. She pushed him. He fell to the floor, staggering.

_Did this woman just push Edgeworth- the Edgeworth- without thinking!? She claims to be his sister, but-_

"Little brother."

"Franziska."

"What were you doing, visiting Phoenix Wright's office?"  
Franziska looked down at Edgeworth, who cleaned his glasses. Dramatically.

The words 'KOREAN DRAMA' flashed in Blackquill's mind. Franziska peered at him, and he immediately went back to work, though still listening to them speak.  
"Well, little brother? You don't always go to your foolish rival's office, do you? Or," she mumbled, averting her brother's eyes. "You two aren't really _together_, are you?"

Edgeworth blinked twice, then laughed.  
Franziska grunted and held out her whip. "What do you find so funny?"  
"Franziska," he stood up, to face the woman. "The very idea that you think that Wright and I are in a relationship; well, that's rather... _brazen_ of you."  
She was at a loss for words. So a finger was pointed at the man with the feather, who appeared to be diligently working.  
Edgeworth sat down, facing him.

"Blackquill. You... were the one spreading that rumour?"  
Simon hacked into his sleeve. Taka did the same, except with his wing. Larry was focused on them now, as was Franziska, who glared at the prosecutors- both of them. Finally, Blackquill confessed, daring to look at the chief in the eye.  
"...Yes."  
"There you go, foolish brother of mine! This, this _fool_ had somehow convinced me that-"  
"Franziska, could you possibly, er, _not_? I'm trying to have a conversation, as hard as that may seem."  
Simon cleared his throat. "Yes, but it was purely as a joke. I apologize, Edgeworth-dono." He wasn't actually very sorry, but whatever made the chief, well, _not_ angry was fine with him.  
"What a joke that was." Edgeworth sat back on the red couch, and closed his eyes as though he was nostalgic. Franziska looked mildly concerned at the smiling brother.

"...You... are a fool, little brother."

* * *

_12:30 PM  
Wright Anything Agency_

* * *

The four still stayed in that one room. After Edgeworth's weird look of reminiscence, he seemed alert again, and began speaking with the childhood friend, though speaking with the dim-witted Larry seemed to destroy some of his brain cells.. Franziska strode around the room, complaining of the messy wires and the dirty walls. They weren't quite _perfect_ enough for her tastes. Simon had spent the past half hour typing about something about birds. It didn't really have anything to do with work. But he had fun, at least, and Taka _did_ enjoy looking at the flamingos. He stopped writing when the clock on the bottom-right corner turned half past twelve. That was when a loud alarm played. Or rather, a ringtone of sorts.

The Steel Samurai theme song.

Three out of four of the heads in the room (not counting Taka) instantly checked their pockets. Only Franziska appeared confused at the men looking at their phones. It seemed that all three of them had the same ringtone, although there were slight differences in the pitch and volume. Larry shrugged and placed the phone back into his pocket. Miles turned red for a second, but recovered quickly. Simon had a completely straight face.  
The tune was still playing, so there was still a phone ringing. Taka quickly retrieved the phone, which belonged to Phoenix, judging by the home screen, a photograph of Trucy performing a magic trick with Apollo. There was one missed call, from Maya. The phone rang again, and everyone stared at Blackquill. He pointed to it, and disappeared to the other room.

_Beep._

"Fey-dono, I mean, er, _Maya. _Wright-dono left his phone at the agency, for whatever reason."

There was the muffled sound of a puzzled person. Then she replied.  
"...B...Blackquill! I was going to ask Nick to open the door for me!"  
"The door?" he questioned.  
"Yeah! It's locked, hold on-" she stopped talking for a bit. "Nevermind! It _was_ locked. Guess what?"  
"...What?"  
Someone poked Blackquill from behind. He swung around, expecting to see Maya, but it was Trucy. She grinned. Maya _was_ there too, as well as Phoenix.

The defense attorney slightly waved at Simon. "We're going out to eat-"  
"BURGERS!" The two girls yelled enthusiastically.  
"Uh, yeah, burgers. Care to join us?" He pointed at the three in the main room. "They'll be coming along too. I haven't hung out with Edgeworth in ages."  
Simon bit his lip. _Of course you've hung with the chief. Plenty of times, I think. _There was that rumour after all, though Simon was the creator of it.  
"No reply? Then, in tha-"  
"Daddy!"  
Trucy pouted at her father, obviously wanting him to get Simon to eat with them. Phoenix whispered something into her ear, and both Maya and Trucy looked thoughtful. Maya was the first to speak.

"Blackquill! If you come to eat with us, then you'll mend a poor girl's heart!"  
"Birdy! If you come to eat with us, then you'll mend my, poor, poor heart!"  
Trucy didn't look very sad.  
Simon nodded. "I never said I _wouldn't_ accept your kind offer. Wright-dono simply jumped to conclusions when I didn't speak."  
"...Oops." Phoenix looked quite embarrassed. "Anyway, could I get my phone back...?"  
Simon passed the phone, and placed his now-empty hand into his pockets. He followed Maya, who followed Trucy, then Larry, Franziska, Miles, and finally, Phoenix Wright. All the things he had brought to the agency stayed there, except for Taka, but it was Trucy who had brought the bird, anyway. Maya yawned and pounced onto Nick, demanding that he buy eight- no, _ten_\- years worth of food for him. Franziska, Larry, and Miles were all talking about the best types of burgers (Larry angrily yelled that 'Samurai Dogs' were the best, despite not being a burger), and Trucy hopped ahead.  
Simon gazed around the agency before exiting, but-

_Was that another pair of panties._

He picked them off of the ground, and threw them straight ahead with full force. They landed of Phoenix's face again.

"...Apologies, Wright-dono."


End file.
